


Glimmer Glow

by Missy



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bravery, Ficlet, Gen, Suspense, Vignette, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, fairy rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Merida and Elinor encounter a fairy ring.  To enter it...or not?





	Glimmer Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kol/gifts).



“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Merida whispered. She pressed her hands to her hips and stared at the fairy ring that had sprung up at the edge of the castle. She and her mother had ridden out to it once their villagers had told them of its existence, trusting that the two mistresses of the castle would know how to handle such magic. It seemed to glow with bright vitality, and tiny buzzing beetles floated from blossom to blossom, germinating glittering pollen. 

Merida glanced over at her mother. Elinor was as transfixed as she was.

“We know what this means,” said Merida. Fairy mischief was afoot. That might mean the end or the beginning of something dangerous. Whatever it was, they needed to explore it and fix it, before something terrible happened.

“Mom,” Merida called. “Are you willing?”

Elinor’s look was a determined one. She extended her hand to her daughter. The two women held hands and bravely stepped through the ring and into the glowing midst. Facing down their destiny, for better or worse.


End file.
